


[podfic] Pretty Girls Don't Know the Things That I Know

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4A, F/F, Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Homophobic Language, Literature, Mutual Pining, POV Female Character, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Everything around them is so violent. Is it wrong to want one soft, unguarded moment to spend with Cosette?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evol_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evol_love/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pretty Girls Don't Know the Things That I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971073) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



> This was recorded as a gift for the wonderful evol_love as xir Christmas gift, 2016! I'd like to thank Tothewillofthepeople for allowing their fic to be recorded. I'm going to steal their warnings for the fic: 
> 
> "There is light violence and homophobia in this story, but none of it happens to either of our leading ladies. The homophobic language happens offscreen and is only referenced (and repeated) after the fact."

Title: Pretty Girls Don't Know the Things That I Know

Length: 1:21:44

File Size/Type: 156 MB/M4a (compatible with all major media players)

 

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a9d2n228sapi457/Pretty_Girls_Don%27t_Know_the_Things_That_I_Know.m4a)


End file.
